The Scientific Computation Facility is a computer-technology-based biomedical research resource concentrating on the development of highly interactive computing and information processing capabilities (hopefully promoting a symbiotic synergism of man and machine). To this end there is a continuing emphasis on facilities for on-line data acquisition, real-time processing and analysis, and on-line computer-generated graphics. The requisite compute and information-processing power is provided by means of a highly modular, continuously evolving complex of mini- (and more recently micro-)processors. These have been organized into a resource-sharing network. Networking is perceived to be of great importance in providing computer resources appropriate to the needs of both the biomedical research environment and the health care environment. A microprocessor-based NIP (Network Interface Processor) has been developed to allow generalized hardware-independent access to the network. Mathematical modeling and computer simulation provide the biomedical investigator with an intellectual tool of fundamental importance in attempting to understand complex systems, and the modular approach (both hardware and software) has been followed in synthesizing a flexible and powerful MUMPS (Multi-Miniprocessor System) for modeling applications. Many investigators with clinical data management problems are being well served with a highly cost-effective Loma Linda version of MUMPS. Important extensions are being added to the original MUMPS concept. These include: 1) networking of multiple MUMPS (and other) systems, and 2) provision for real-time data acquisition and analysis in the MUMPS environment by way of the microprocessor-based IDAB (Intelligent Data Acquisition Box) serving as an intelligent interface between the terminal-oriented time-sharing MUMPS systems and the real-time world.